Sit Still, Feel Pity
Sit Still, Feel Pity is a HTFF episode. Plot On the school bus, Random is shown making a weird noise with her cheeks, annoying most of the other passengers. Swindler sees how annoying she is and decides to con her out. Swindler walks up to Random (who is drawing on Venue's head) and decides to make a bet with her that if she can act normally for the day, he will give her a hundred dollar bill. Random bets it but begins laughing as she thought it was a joke. However, once the bus stops at the school grounds, Swindler tells her that he's not joking, so Random is naturally shocked. At school, Teachie talks about the history of vikings, while Random plays on her phone and drinks a lemon caprisun. Suddenly, she gets a text message of two funny memes posted by Raymond and Nutty respectively. This causes Random to laugh to the point where juice comes out of her nose, while Swindler comes up to the desk. Random tries to cover things up by shoving the straw up her nose, until she realizes that this makes things worse, so she simply removes the straw but ends up getting a nosebleed. Swindler looks at her while Random slightly laughs. Random later exits the nurse's office with band-aids over her nose. Dexter approaches her, saying that a magician is performing a magic act in the cafeteria. She excitedly heads over there just in time as the magician, who happens to be Lumpy, asks for a volunteer for his act. Random frantically waves her hands in the air, but stops when Swindler looks at her with a shifty-looking grin. Nevertheless, Lumpy selects Random as his volunteer. Lumpy has Random chained up in a tank that is soon filled with water. To add suspense, Lumpy also tosses some piranhas into the tank, which terrifies much of the spectators. Swindler, however, is confident that Random will mess up. Random tries to sit still but when the piranhas chew on her ears, she can no longer take it. She knocks over the tank, leading the students to be attacked by piranhas as well as spilling water everywhere. Random smashes herself against a vending machine in an attempt to get the chains off her body. The machine soon falls on her. Random winds up back in the nurse's office, this time covered in bandages and on a bed. Swindler approaches holding a dollar bill, overjoying Random, until he tells her that she lost. Then to add insult to injury, Swindler rubs the dollar in her face. Lumpy appears to cheer up Random with one more trick. Taking Swindler's dollar bill, he shapes it into a cone and pours Random's IV blood into it. This sadly ends up killing Random. Swindler is also upset that the bill has been ruined. Lumpy sheepishly brings the dollar cone toward Swindler's face, at which point a piranha jumps out of the blood and attacks him. Deaths #Dexter, Zee, Venue, and various other students are eaten by piranhas (offscreen). #Random dies of blood loss. #Swindler is attached by a piranha. Injuries #Random gets a nosebleed, has her ears chewed by piranhas, and is crushed by a vending machine. Trivia *The title is a reference to the Daya song Sit Still, Look Pretty. *Random can be seen playing Happy Tree Friends: Run and Bun on her phone. *Ironically, Björn can be seen in the history classroom, same with Zee and Dexter. *Lumpy kills Random the same way he killed Cuddles in I Get a Trick Out of You. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 88 Episodes